


Не думай о розовой вампе

by Pamdar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Никогда не откликайтесь на сигнал бедствия с неизвестного космического корабля





	Не думай о розовой вампе

По с любопытством наблюдал за плавающими по воздуху рыбками. Они были даже лучше, чем бабочки. И уж точно лучше, чем те черные зубастые монстры с вытянутыми головами, которые гонялись за ними по всему кораблю часом ранее. 

— Я же говорил, — повторил Хакс в третий раз.

Его жабры при разговоре смешно дергались. 

— Да, ты говорил, — без энтузиазма согласился По и крепко зажмурился.

Когда он открыл глаза, шея Хакса снова выглядела как обычно. 

— Я говорил, что не стоит, никогда не стоит откликаться на сигнал бедствия с неизвестного космического корабля, — продолжал отчитывать его Хакс. Для человека, сидящего в наручниках на полу, он звучал на удивление самоуверенно. — Это всегда либо ловушка, либо что-нибудь похуже. 

Самое обидное, что Хакс оказался прав. По всего лишь нужно было конвоировать генерала до базы Сопротивления, не отвлекаясь на спасение неизвестных, но он и с этим простым заданием не справился. 

— Потому что если корабль подает сигнал бедствия, рискуя быть найденным кем угодно, то… — Хакс вдруг прервался и недоуменно уставился на По. — Это новая галлюцинация, или я просто раньше не замечал твои рога? 

— Просто раньше не замечал, — серьезно произнес По.

Кажется, ответ Хакса успокоил. 

Попав на неизвестный корабль, они с Хаксом быстро обнаружили, что члены команды перебили друг друга. А потом По пришлось спасаться бегством от монстров, пока те не превратились в бабочек. 

По и Хакс вернулись на свой корабль так быстро, как только смогли, но галлюцинации не прекратились. 

Кто же знал, что так выйдет. То есть Хакс знал, конечно, и это раздражало сильнее всего. 

— Ты уверен, что не можешь увезти нас подальше отсюда? — спросил Хакс с неожиданной усталостью в голосе. 

По с сожалением покачал головой. Едва он бросал взгляд на приборную панель, та покрывалась колючками, а рычаги утекали песком сквозь пальцы и все время оказывались в другом месте. 

Возможно, это какой-то специальный военный вирус, выведенный древними цивилизациями и способный полностью дезориентировать противника. В Первом Ордене наверняка бы оценили. 

— Нас найдут, — произнес По с уверенностью, которой не ощущал. — Или само пройдет. 

Хакс выразительно посмотрел на него, ничего не говоря. По и сам понимал: команда неизвестного корабля успела перебить друг друга до того, как их отпустило. Возможно, ему стоило запереть Хакса в другой каюте, но оставаться одному не хотелось. 

Рыбки постепенно растворялись в воздухе, а По вдруг почувствовал щекотку. Он опустил взгляд на ноги и увидел, что вверх по штанинам быстро поднимаются черные твари с мохнатыми лапками. Их число все увеличивалось, они заползали под одежду и кусали кожу, словно пытаясь пробраться глубже. 

Подскочив, По сбросил куртку, стащил штаны вместе с ботинками, а потом принялся судорожно отряхиваться. 

Опомнился По только тогда, когда галлюцинация исчезла. Он осознал, что стоит посреди каюты в трусах и майке, и с вызовом посмотрел на Хакса. 

Хакс, конечно, самодовольно усмехался. 

— Если ты хотел меня впечатлить, то… — Он не закончил речь, его лицо вдруг побелело. — Сними их. 

— Что снять? — не понял По.

Не трусы ведь. 

— Сними их! — закричал Хакс и подскочил с пола, завертевшись на месте. 

Он пытался стащить с себя наручники. По насторожился: вот это наверняка ловушка, попытка усыпить его бдительность, обманом избавиться от кандалов и… И что, задушить голыми руками? 

Глаза Хакса расширились от ужаса, он разодрал запястья до крови и, кажется, был в шаге от того, чтобы сломать себе большие пальцы. По нажал кнопку на своем браслете, после чего наручники с грохотом упали на пол каюты. 

Хакс опустился на прежнее место, закрыл глаза и вытянул руки вперед. Он тяжело дышал и точно не выглядел как человек, готовящий коварный побег. 

— Эй, Хакс? — осторожно позвал По.

Он почувствовал укол стыда за то, что среагировал так медленно. Что вообще втянул их в эту ситуацию. 

Руки Хакса тряслись от напряжения, но он и не думал их опускать, словно старался держать подальше от себя. 

— Я чувствую запах горелой плоти, — глухо отозвался Хакс спустя некоторое время. 

По опустился на колени перед ним, не зная, чем тут можно помочь. 

— Твои руки в порядке, — заверил По. 

Слова не возымели эффекта, и тогда По осторожно обхватил запястья Хакса пальцами, стараясь не слишком давить на ссадины. Хакс открыл глаза и недоуменно уставился на него. 

По крайней мере, это сработало. 

Руки Хакса перестали трястись, и По сел рядом. Некоторое время они молча смотрели, как стена напротив покрывается лианами. Хотя Хакс, наверное, видел взрывающиеся планеты. 

— Я думаю, галлюцинации усиливают чувства и образы, скрытые в нашем подсознании, — заговорил Хакс. — Мы боялись найти монстров на заброшенном корабле, и мы их нашли. Наручники мне мешали, и я почувствовал, как они раскалились. Ты, вероятно, хотел раздеться передо мной, и ты разделся. 

По усмехнулся, восхищенный его наглостью. 

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил он. — Только не говори, что нужно мыслить позитивно. Это так же легко, как не думать о розовой вампе. 

За дверью раздалось рычание. Хакс осуждающе посмотрел на По, потом покачал головой. 

— Не поможет. Мы слишком нервничаем, чтобы отвлечься, а галлюцинации становятся сильнее. Сначала были только визуальные образы, теперь — запахи и ощущения. Если мы не убьем друг друга, то умрем от болевого шока или попытаемся выброситься в открытый космос. 

— Ты умеешь обнадежить, — невесело усмехнулся По.

Хакс только дернул плечом в ответ. 

По оглянулся, ища хоть что-нибудь, что может помочь, но едва узнал свою же каюту. На стене появилось открытое окно, и через него ветер нес ночной воздух, стрекот насекомых и давно забытые воспоминания из детства. 

Не нужно было откликаться на сигнал бедствия, По опять все испортил. Даже Хакс не заслужил столь ужасной смерти. 

И все-таки По был малодушно рад, что оказался здесь не один. Тепло бедра Хакса оставалось единственной реальной вещью во всей вселенной. 

Хакс молчал слишком долго. Подняв на него взгляд, По увидел, что тот зажмурился и закрыл уши ладонями, словно ребенок. 

— Прогони его, — надтреснутым голосом попросил Хакс, отнимая одну руку от головы и тыча пальцем вперед. — Дэмерон, прогони его, пожалуйста. 

По проследил за направлением пальца, потом снова посмотрел на Хакса и уверенно произнес: 

— Тут никого нет. 

По соврал. Они были там. Стояли и смотрели на него, кто-то с осуждением, а кто-то с пониманием, что было хуже всего. Но вряд ли Хакс видел этих людей, даже если некоторых из них убили по его приказу. Нет, это были призраки По. 

— Хакс, слышишь? Тут никого нет, — пробормотал По, не зная, кого именно пытается убедить.

Хакс в ответ пробормотал нечто невнятное и снова заткнул уши. Его призраки явно вели себя куда громче. Гости По предпочитали тишину, которая резала больнее любого ножа. 

По на плечо легла худая женская рука, даря одобрение, которое он не заслужил. По отодвинулся, уходя от прикосновения, и прижался к Хаксу сильнее, потом уткнулся ему в шею. Жабры, к счастью, больше не появлялись. 

— Пытаешься отвлечься? — спросил Хакс тихо, не делая попыток отстраниться. 

— Да, а еще мыслю позитивно, — ответил По, сосредотачиваясь на запахе Хакса. — Поможет? 

Пусть лучше вирус усиливает что-нибудь другое. По копался в памяти, выискивая подходящие чувства и образы, связанные с Хаксом. Самые горячие и непристойные, какие только мог. Все те, что подавлял за время их совместного путешествия, потому что раньше не позволял себе в эту сторону даже думать. 

Ну, теперь у них были проблемы посерьезнее. 

— Поможет, — вдруг с обескураживающей честностью ответил Хакс, и По больше не нужно было стараться, чтобы вызвать необходимые образы из головы, — они быстро заполонили собой все пространство. 

***

Кайло с раздражением разглядывал изображение двух захваченных кораблей, окруженных защитным куполом карантина. Старые легенды не врали, и вирус действительно существовал. Но какой смысл в столь опасном оружии, если его не удастся приручить и использовать? Несмотря на все меры предосторожности, вирус каким-то образом все равно проникал сквозь защиту и вызывал галлюцинации у разведывательных отрядов.

— Ну что? — нетерпеливо спросил Кайло, когда к нему притащили очередного штурмовика, участвовавшего в последней вылазке на корабли. 

Штурмовик трясущимися руками снял шлем, стянул защитную маску, вытащил из носа фильтры и, заикаясь, пробормотал: 

— Там… Там… Генерал Хакс и… 

Больше ничего связного от штурмовика добиться не удалось, а лезть к нему в голову Кайло не рискнул: хватило и того, что он увидел в памяти у предыдущих. 

Стоило отдать Хаксу должное: он умудрялся оставаться для штурмовиков главным кошмаром, даже когда отсутствовал, числясь пропавшим без вести. Но почему именно эротические галлюцинации? 

— Верховный Лидер, мне отправить новую разведывательную группу? — спросил капитан. 

— Нет, — подумав, ответил Кайло. — Позже. Дадим галлюцинациям немного времени. 

В голову Кайло начали закрадываться нехорошие подозрения.


End file.
